


Detention

by Angelusica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boredom, Cliche, F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelusica/pseuds/Angelusica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in detention, and by all things holy, you are bored. Honestly, look at him, it's not like they can blame you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while studying for an exam, and just would not go away. But ey, here is my very first fanfic.

Outside is sunny, a perfect day to just laze around doing nothing. And that is exactly what you are doing. Nothing. Just not in the fun way.

You are in detention. All friggin weekend. And Merlin you are bored. Professor lupin won't let you do anything. No lines, no essays, no reading, no drumming your fingers on the table, and no humming your favorite tune. On the bright side, by the looks of it, he is bored to.

“Just one book.” You ask.  
“no.” he simply stated.  
“One chapter.” “no” “one line?” desperation was creeping into your voice now. "no… miss ____, please understand that Professor McGonagall asked me, to look after you for the weekend, that means you spend the weekend in detention, with me.”  
“BUT! You’re not doing anything!, and I’M bored!”

He shrugged, and pointed a finger at you “that is your problem..." and then pointed at himself, "...not mine.” He settled back in his chair, and sighed. “If you didn’t want to spend your weekend ‘bored’, then you shouldn’t have done what you did.”  
You deflate, and slump back in your chair. “Sheesh.”

The minutes tick by ever so slowly. In addition, it was only midday on a Saturday! That meant you had the rest of today AND tomorrow in detention. You would most likely go mad. You fell forwards on the table and put your chin in your hands. This was torture, they really shouldn't do this to students.  
You sluggishly looked around the room for what felt like the hundredth time. Your eyes settled on professor Lupin. He was looking downwards on his desk, probably grading essays or something, you think. God he looked just about as bored as you are.

A crazy idea settled in your mind. The lack of stuff to do, the pure boredom seemed to have settled in your bones and brain, and deprived you of all sense and control of any verbal filter you might have once had, back when you were sane.  
“Wanna snog?” you asked. Only slightly horrified of the words that slipped out.

Lupin stilled and froze. His brow furrowed, and he looked up. “Pardon?”

Not one to back down, you decided to at least see it to the end. You rose from your seat and walked towards the teacher’s desk. Looking him straight in the eye, “I asked if you wanted to snog?”

He seemed a little flustered, as he sputtered out a response, “Excuse me?”

“yes excuse you, do you want to kiss me professor?, merlin knows it’s about the only thing there is to do, since I’m not allowed to read. Or you know, do anything else besides sitting and breathing and blinking and..” okay you were losing your cool, you had probably started rambling, and frankly this is all a bit too embarrassing. Was Saturday done yet? Risking a glance on the clock behind him, you noticed the time. Nope. Many more hours of torture to go.

He was looking at you, his mouth forming a small O. Had you stopped talking? “...really bored, and you look really bored and…” no, still talking, gods just stop talking! Close your mouth now! “..So.”  
Much better. you coughed and awkwardly met his eyes. your face was probably 27 different shades of red right now.

“…w-what...?” he squeaked out, seemingly very confused. He cleared his voice, regaining some composition.

“Umm…. I just… um... You know what? Never mind, I’ll just go sit down and wallow in self despair and hope to die from embarrassment.” You turned to walk down towards the desk again, when you heard his stool scraping on the floor, and a soft swoosh of ropes. Then his hand was on your arm, tight enough to stop you, but not enough pressure to hurt. Were all humans this warm to the touch? His hand seemed to burn through your ropes, leaving you breathing just a bit heavier than before. You turned around to look at him.

“Yes”  
Wait what? It was your time to flush and squeak. “wha-what?” you blinked at him.

“I said yes.” He released his hold on your arm. You stood very still for second, blinking, and doing a well-made imitation of a fish on land. Before nodding your head. “Alright then… um…” You gestured with your hands. “How do we... Um... Go about th-this?, I mean do we just… or do we like sit or…?” Your faced scrunched slightly in confusion.

He didn't say anything, but he still seems to have more control of his thoughts than you as he moves closer to you.  
You are flushing at the disappearing room between you. You don't move however, you stand your ground, slightly anxious and excited. When he stops in front of you, you breathe out, more than slightly dazed; “I guess we’ll just have too..." You raise yourself up on your toes, arms moving around his neck. "...wing it.” You take a breath and close the gap between your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a mess of past and present 'time - tempus? English is not my first language, and this was written in a hurry.
> 
> I guess this technically could easily be edited so it could be anyone in Lupins position. huh.


End file.
